Enfers
by HarryGinnyfanfic
Summary: Elle le détestait, le haïssait, le maudissait même ! Comment avait-il pu ? De quel droit lui avait-il sauvé la vie ? De quel droit avait-il fait cela alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Etait-elle folle ? Possible voire probable. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à Percy.


**Bonjour, je tiens juste à signaler au cas où certains ne l'auraient pas encore lu et soient désespérément à la recherche de Percabeth, que cet OS contient un spoil de la Marque d'Athéna. Il n'est pas explicite et je doute que la lecture de ce livre soit nécessaire à la compréhension de l'histoire mais je préfère prévenir.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce modeste One Shot comblera vos attentes.**

Elle le détestait, le haïssait, le maudissait même ! Comment avait-il pu ? De quel droit lui avait-il sauvé la vie ? De quel droit avait-il fait cela alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait purement et simplement rester avec lui. Et maintenant, elle était blessée, affaiblie et incapable de raisonner de manière logique. Le tout entourée par une bande de romain à l'attitude assez… agressive. Bien sûr, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico et Léo étaient là eux aussi. Ainsi que les Grecs. Mais c'est dernier semblaient assez perplexe quant à l'attitude à adopter. Et Octave ouvrit la bouche. Pitié ! Faites le taire avant qu'elle ne commette un meurtre. De sang froid qui plus est. Elle n'était vraiment mais alors, vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter les dires de cet idiot suffisant et à l'esprit aussi développé que celui d'un cheval. Ce qui d'après Percy était en fait assez peu. Percy… Elle sentit la douleur transpercer son cœur. Et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas. Pas devant quiconque. Sauf peut être éventuellement Piper.

- Rendez-vous, vous n'avez pas la moindre chance. D'ailleurs où est allé traîner la fille de Minerve, tss. Humpf. Les Grecs n'ont vraiment aucune retenue.

Etait-il vraiment sérieux là ? Non pas que la fille d'Athéna soit touchée par la remarque sur sa mine et sa tenue. Après tout, ses vêtements étaient crasseux, déchirés par endroits, ses cheveux emmêlés et sales, ses joues noircies par la poussière et les sillons creusés par ses larmes devaient être plus que visibles. Et ce, sans compter les blessures plus ou moins mineures qui devaient se voir. Et le pire était sans doute de songer qu'elle avait déjà dû paraître pire. Par exemple, la fois où Polyphème l'avait blessée dans la mer des monstres. Ou encore, lorsqu'elle avait pris ce coup de poignard pour Percy. Et encore, Percy. Arrête d'y penser deux minutes et occupe-toi de cet idiot de service.

- Jamais ! Je préfère mourir que de me rendre. Surtout à un idiot de ton genre. Je suis une fille d'Athéna ! Pas de Minerve. Pour un augure, tu devrais connaître la différence entre les deux déesses non ?

- Ne me manque pas de respect ou…

- Ou ? Que vas-tu faire ?

Il passa rapidement des paroles aux actes. Trop rapidement pour une personne inexpérimentée, bien trop lentement pour une personne du niveau d'Annabeth. Elle sortit son poignard à une vitesse qui la surprit elle-même et para le coup malgré la douleur qui remonta le long de son bras jusque dans son épaule blessée. Ses dents se serrèrent et elle tint bon, d'un mouvement du poignet, elle écarta la lame de son adversaire, pivotant et lui donnant un coup de poing de sa main libre. Et une lèvre fendue et un regard noir. Il était en colère ? Il l'attaquait avec une épée alors qu'elle était blessée et alors qu'elle repoussait son assaut, il osait se mettre en colère ? Mais pour qui se prenait cet idiot ! La suite du combat devint floue dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle parait les coups d'épée et encaissait les coups de poings ou de pieds qu'il parvenait de temps à autre à lui donner. Tout en lui donnant des coups, régulièrement. Très régulièrement. Après tout, elle s'était mainte fois entraînée avec un sang-mêlé portant la malédiction d'Achilles. L'augure ne pouvait rien faire contre elle. Elle finit par le désarmer et du pommeau de son poignard l'assommer en le faisant voler. Certains romains faillirent attaquer à leur tour mais la voix de Reyna les arrêta avant qu'ils n'aient agis. Les regards des deux jeunes femmes se croisèrent et elles communiquèrent en silence.

- Léo ? Fait descendre notre… chargement.

Elle était celle que tous à la colonie des sang-mêlés connaissaient. Annabeth Chase, la fille d'Athéna, celle qui prenait les commandes dans les moments les plus critiques et qui n'avait aucun mal à trouver une porte de secours. Mais la seule fois où la sortie de secours avait était vitale à trouver, elle avait échoué. Percy était coincé au fin fond du Tartare. Elle voulait hurler, crier sa peine et sa douleur mais chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, l'Athéna Parthénos ensuite, faire en sorte qu'Octave la boucle et enfin, détruire les Géants et Gaïa avant d'aller récupérer son petit ami. Voilà, elle tenait enfin son plan. Il ne manquait plus qu'à le mettre en pratique. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se tourna en direction de la personne qui se tenait désormais à côté d'elle. Rachel. Qui aurait dit qu'un jour sa rivale serait une de ses plus proches amies ? Elle savait, sans doute l'avait-elle vu dans une vision. L'envie et le besoin de pleurer se firent plus forts. Mais elle serra les dents et les poings, refoulant ses larmes, une fois de plus. Elle aurait tout le temps de pleurer. Plus tard.

Le jeune homme grimaça en observant les multiples entailles qu'il collectionnait désormais. A cela s'ajoutait la fatigue physique et le manque de présence. Entendez par là, de présence humaine. Annabeth lui manquait plus que tout mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser rester avec lui. C'était déjà bien assez dangereux comme cela. Il rajusta les courroix de son sac à dos et releva la tête. Il priait tous les dieux de sa connaissance pour se trouver pile en dessous de la « sortie » qu'il espérait pouvoir emprunter. Il serait toujours bloqué aux enfers mais au moins, il ne serait plus dans la « cage aux monstres ». Il ferma les yeux une seconde, inspirant profondément. Zeus ne pouvait pas le foudroyer alors qu'il se trouvait dans le domaine d'Hadès n'est-ce pas ? Reléguant ses pensées de côtés, il fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche du mot qui lui permettrait de s'envoler. Enfin, il l'espérait, ces baskets étaient ici depuis tellement longtemps…

- Maïa !

Il vola quelques secondes avant de perdre l'équilibre et de foncer dans la tête d'un telchine qui semblait vouloir le croquer pour le déjeuner. Au moins, il put le réduire en poussière. Après de nombreux essais (et au moins autant de monstres réduits en poussière) il parvint enfin à s'élever de manière normale. Une éternité plus tard, il déboucha sur la sortie qu'il espérait trouver. Il était toujours sous terre, aux enfers. Epuisé, mort de faim et le corps tout entier douloureux, il atterrit de manière incontrôlée sur le sol des enfers. Si il s'endormit ? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il finit par se relever en se sentant un peu mieux et marcha en direction du palais du dieu des morts. Il avait besoin de son aide. Et espérait que son oncle n'allait pas lui tendre d'embuscade.

Ce furent des voix qui le tirèrent de ses pensées dirigées vers la surface. Il sentait la présence des furies au-dessus de lui, l'escortant en silence en direction du palais de leur maître. Les voix l'intriguèrent et il stoppa tout mouvement à l'entrée de la salle du trône, son regard se posant sur chacune des trois personnes présentes. Il devait être prit d'hallucinations, la scène était impensable. Une femme blonde, les cheveux libres cascadant dans son dos et un regard gris orage qui semblait obscurci de mille pensées à la fois. Face à elle, tenant un trident, un homme, une légère barbe ornant son visage, les cheveux bruns en bataille argumentait tout autant qu'elle face à l'homme qui trônait dans ces lieux. Hadès. Le dieu des enfers avait la visite de la déesse de la Sagesse et du dieu des Océans.

- Il y a forcément un moyen mon frère, nous devons le faire sortir de là.

- Je regrette Poséidon, ce n'est pas une option envisageable, l'équilibre en serait brisé. Et les monstres se déverseraient sur le monde comme les morts reviendraient à la vie. Tous. En même temps. Il n'y aurait plus de morts.

- Soit, il y a forcément une autre option. Il suffit de la trouver. En admettant qu'il… sorte du Tartare par ses propres moyens. Que lui proposerais-tu ?

Hadès leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Athéna lui lançait un regard implacable et visiblement mécontent. Ce regard à quoi était-il dû ? Que faisait la déesse de la Sagesse à essayer de le sauver ? Annabeth l'avait-elle priée ? Poséidon faisait-il pression ? Que se passait-il ? Elle ne l'appréciait pas. Du moins, pas selon le jeune homme et il doutait qu'elle ne lui vienne en aide. A moins qu'elle ne se sente obligée. Percy se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de trois divinités surpuissantes sur lui. Trois divinités qui lui lancèrent un regard plus que surpris. Poséidon finit par lui adresser un sourire chaleureux alors qu'Hadès semblait ordonner quelque chose à l'une des Bienveillantes. Athéna fut la première à briser le silence qui s'installait rapidement.

- Comment es-tu parvenu à sortir du Tartare ?

- On m'a dit un jour qu'il y avait toujours une sortie de secours si on était assez malin pour la trouver.

- Tu te souviens de cela…

Quelque chose brillait dans le regard de la déesse de la Sagesse. Quelque chose que Percy était bien incapable de définir par lui-même. Il abandonna donc rapidement la partie et finit par désigner les chaussures volantes qu'il portait toujours aux pieds. Poséidon se redressa soudain et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un appel et de se dépêcher. Athéna acquiesça lentement alors qu'Hadès semblait perdu dans ses sombres pensées. La déesse avança vers le demi-dieu à pas lents et mesurés, comme si elle débattait intérieurement de l'attitude à adopter. Percy haussa simplement un sourcil.

- Donne ceci à ma fille pour moi s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme acquiesça simplement en attrapant une casquette des Yankees flambant neuve. Il ne fit pas de commentaire et observa la déesse repartir en direction du trône de son oncle. Au bout de deux pas, elle se retourna, lui faisant face une seconde avant de soupirer.

- Dis-lui aussi que je regrette ce qui s'est passé lors de notre dernière rencontre. Et que… Je ne pourrais pas être plus fière d'elle que je ne le suis déjà.

Et elle disparut. Pour la première fois, elle ne tenta pas de réduire Percy en cendre en s'en allant. Donc, il se retrouvait seul face au dieu des Morts. Super. Le dieu en question leva les yeux au-dessus de lui et un étrange halo lumineux vint le frapper. Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes à Percy pour comprendre qu'il lui offrait une voie de sortie. Il activa les baskets et s'engouffra dans le trou, remerciant le dieu d'un simple regard alors que ce dernier souriait d'une manière étrange.

Etait-elle folle ? Possible voire probable. On ne passait pas autant de temps à combattre au côté du plus puissant aimant à monstre de tous les temps sans y laisser un tant soit peu de sa sainteté d'esprit. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à Percy. Surtout avec un trou béant s'ouvrant dans la terre quelques secondes après que l'Athena Parthenos ait touché le sol. D'après Nico, ce « trou » menait aux enfers. Ce qui ne rassurait pas grand monde. Un bruit étrange et léger parvenait du gouffre devant eux. Et le pire était sans doute que ce bruit rappelait vaguement quelque chose à la fille d'Athéna. Quelque chose en rapport avec des araignées, Méduse et elle ne savait trop quoi d'autre. Le pire était sans doute de ne pas pouvoir se fixer. Etait-ce bon ou mauvais signe. Elle aurait été tentée de dire mauvais mais quelque chose lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le cas. Puis un frisson la parcourue. Semblable à celui qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque le fils de Némésis, Ethan Nakamura avait été sur le point de tuer Percy. Elle allait mourir. Personne n'était là pour prendre le coup à sa place. Percy n'était pas là. Puis une voix s'éleva, familière et lointaine. Puissante.

- Arrête ! Éloigne-toi.

Annabeth entendit clairement la personne qui l'avait attaquée par derrière reculer de plusieurs pas. Enjôlement. Elle se retourna, faisant face à son assaillant, Octave bien sûr. Il lâcha sa lame et recula encore de quelques pas, sous les ordres de Piper cette fois. Rachel, debout aux côtés de la fille d'Aphrodite lança un étrange regard aux nouveaux arrivants. Annabeth tourna la tête dans leur direction à son tour et recula d'un pas manquant tomber dans le gouffre, droit aux enfers si on ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Deux bras enserraient sa taille, la collant contre un torse musclé alors qu'elle s'élevait lentement mais sûrement du sol.

- Attention où tu mets les pieds Puits de Sagesse, tu pourrais tomber.

Ses yeux se fermèrent une seconde, savourant le simple fait d'entendre la voix du jeune homme à son oreille. Puis un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Percy était avec elle, il était de retour. Ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol et elle se souvint de ce qu'était le bruit mystérieux dont elle ne parvenait pas à situer l'origine. Les chaussures volantes que Luke avaient données à Percy pour sa première quête.

Octave blêmit, reculant de plusieurs pas en trébuchant « malencontreusement » sur le pied de Travis – ou Connor – Alatir et de rentrer en contact avec un jeune homme qu'Annabeth n'avait plus revu depuis l'explosion du Princesse Andromède. Charles Beckendorf qui haussa un sourcil, l'air menaçant et prêt à briser l'échine du fils d'Apollon d'une seule main.

- Combien y a-t-il de Sirènes chez vous autres Grecs !

Annabeth fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, Percy retira ses bras et avança. Il était dans un état pire que ne l'était celui d'Annabeth. Et une grimace traversa le visage de la fille d'Athéna, une seule seconde avant qu'elle ne redevienne impassible. Hors de question que n'importe qui constate son inquiétude.

- Si tu veux vraiment rencontrer des Sirènes Octave, je serais ravi de t'emmener en voir. Par contre, ça risque d'être un aller simple.

La menace sous entendue dans cette simple phrase n'échappa à personne. D'autant qu'une aura menaçante l'entourait. Malgré son apparente faiblesse, il donnait l'impression d'être totalement invincible. Beth fronça légèrement les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur ce qui provoquait cela. Sa colère lui donnait une aura totalement différente, plus puissante. Là, c'était une force tranquille. Beaucoup trop tranquille pour que ça corresponde à Percy d'ailleurs. Mais Octave était aveuglé par… sa stupidité ? Enfin, il attaqua, accompagné de trois autres Romains. Un instant, la fille d'Athéna songea à se mêler au combat pour prêter main forte à son petit ami. Mais elle se ravisa, se tenant néanmoins prête au cas où.

Ce qui s'avéra ne pas être nécessaire puisqu'en deux mouvements, Percy parvint à mettre deux de ses adversaires hors d'état de nuire. Vint bientôt le tour du troisième quand Octave attaqua par derrière. Le fils de Poséidon lâcha purement et simplement sa lame, se retournant pour, d'un mouvement du bras, écarter l'arme du romain. De sa main libre, il attrapa le poignet de l'augure et le tordit jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche sa lame et mette un genou à terre. C'est là que quelque chose se connecta dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas utilisé la force pure, il en était incapable et, bien qu'il ignore la nouvelle blessure qui ornait son bras gauche, ses blessures l'en aurait empêché. Non, il utilisait la technique et ce mouvement n'était pas connu de beaucoup de personnes. Et encore plus rares étaient celles à le maîtriser hors, la technique, dans l'art du combat et de la guerre appartenait à Athéna. Ce qui d'ailleurs permettait d'expliquer l'aura qui entourait le jeune homme. Au bout d'un moment, il relâcha Octave avant de l'assommer purement et simplement. Il tremblait. Imperceptiblement certes mais il tremblait. Ses forces le quittaient lentement, elle le voyait, d'une seconde à l'autre, ses jambes refuseraient de le porter et il s'évanouirait sans doute.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il demanda rapidement de l'aide à l'un des Apollons le plus proches de lui. Mickael Yew. Si elle avait cru pouvoir revoir les héros de la lutte contre les Titans en dehors des enfers… Une minute plus tard, Will était à côté d'elle et lui proposait la sortie de secours dont elle avait besoin. Enfin, proposer est un bien grand mot, il glissa un bras sous ses épaules et l'entraîna purement et simplement vers un campement mis en place par les Chasseresses et utilisé par les Apollons pour les soigner. Ils seraient à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrets. Et elle pourrait parler, assassiner, embrasser Percy en paix. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Will l'installa sur un lit de camp, placé juste à côté de celui de Percy et elle le remercia du regard, le laissant la soigner sans broncher et attendant, plus ou moins patiemment de pouvoir être tranquille. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, les Apollons disparurent et elle put soupirer de soulagement. Percy vint s'allonger près d'elle et elle ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, elle avait besoin – sans se l'avouer vraiment – de le sentir près d'elle et d'être certaine qu'il n'était pas bloqué au fin fond du Tartare entouré de monstres et en danger de mort.

- Alors… Comment t'en es-tu sortit ? Quel était ce trou ? Pourquoi ne menait-il qu'aux Enfers selon Nico ? Et pourquoi Silena, Beckendorf et les autres sont… de retour ?

Il rit légèrement et elle le fusilla du regard parce qu'elle avait simplement horreur qu'il rit d'elle. Et il le savait. Son rire se transforma en un simple sourire et il caressa doucement ses cheveux. Alors, la colère de la jeune fille diminua légèrement et elle se contenta de soupirer avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur, attendant sa réponse.

- J'ai trouvé les baskets de Luke et… tenté ma chance. Le trou… est une porte de sortie de la part d'Hadès, je suis sortie du Tartare pour aller dans son palais. Quant aux autres, je suppose que c'est un cadeau d'Hadès. Ou un truc du genre.

Elle sourit. Simplement. Puis elle le vit se redresser et attraper quelque chose abandonné sur son lit sans qu'elle n'y ait vraiment prêté attention. Une… casquette de baseball bleue ? Flambant neuve ? Où avait-il eu ça ? Il dut comprendre son interrogation muette puisqu'il la lui tendit avec un sourire en coin.

- Un cadeau de ta mère… Pour toi. Et elle voulait aussi que je te transmette un message mais je ne me souviens que des grandes lignes donc…

Annabeth tenta de ne pas rire, sans succès mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'il ferait la tête ou quelque chose comme ça, il l'embrassa. Tendrement, amoureusement, et trop peu de temps au goût de la jeune fille. Elle ne riait plus mais souriait largement, tout comme lui.

- Elle s'excuse pour votre dernière rencontre. Et ne pourrait pas être plus fière de toi qu'elle ne l'est.

- Ca me fait penser… Tu as vu ma mère ? Elle était avec Hadès ?

Il arbora une expression étrange qui ne lui ressemblait pas, du moins, pas quand il était avec elle. Il était… Songeur. Comme s'il avait été témoin d'une scène purement et simplement incroyable. Ce qui bien sûr, ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité de la fille d'Athéna. Il esquissa un rictus avant de reprendre un masque sérieux. Peut-être un peu trop pour que ce soit naturel.

- Oui et mon père aussi et tous deux tentaient de convaincre Hadès de me sortir de là…

Elle haussa un sourcil. C'était à la fois logique puisque Percy de par sa puissance était un élément clef de cette nouvelle guerre. D'autre part parce que Poséidon ne laisserait jamais son fils dans les ennuis. Mais voir les deux travailler de concert et Athéna confier quelque chose au jeune homme… Elle se blottit contre lui, fermant simplement les yeux en souriant doucement, certaine de s'endormir. Et d'être en sécurité.

- Je pense que ma mère commence à t'apprécier cervelle d'Algue.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et ce fut la dernière chose dont elle fut consciente avant de s'endormir profondément.


End file.
